Ninja Eater
by Brain Chain
Summary: Co-op with PicassaLovesNinjago. When the Ninja get sucked into the awesome world of Soul Eater, not only do they meet new friends, get cool new powers, and find "clones" of two of them, but they also must save the world from a certain cat witch and her Chess Peices. On top of that, a new love will blossom. Cane -Cole/Zane-
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY CONTAINS WHO THE GREEN NINJA AND SAMURAI X IS!

A/N: So this is a co-op with PicassaLovesNinjas. We're going to alternate chapters I believe, starting with me. As you will notice, I have some pretty weird and/or random curse words… Anyway, enjoy!

"Scott! Get in here!" A skinny boy with white hair walked into the small room. His eyes were bloodshot and had a feint purple glow in them. His skin was pale and he had a major overbite in his toothy, crooked smile. Cuts covered him from head to toe in sets of three to form a pattern, almost like tiger claws; they were big and looked painful. Not only that, but they were died black.

"Yes madam? What is it?" He giggled. The bony arms that descended to his hips were shaking violently, and his eyes darted around the room randomly and out of sync. The purple shirt the boy bore was wrinkled and the collar was tore so that his left shoulder was slightly exposed. His jeans clanged ever so slightly because of the chain that hung from a hole in his knee. The black sneakers were cloaked in dirt, mud, and… other things.

The women turned to face Scott. She had a small tan and red eyes that pierced through your soul at a very glance. The boy didn't mind though. He was used to them. If anything, they were comforting. They meant she could tell what he was thinking and feeling so he wouldn't have to tell her. It also meant that she cared for him. Well, not really. That was merely a hope; a wish that would never happen. He thought for a moment if he really liked this life…

The black ears atop her head twitched when she sensed he was thinking about that again. Of course he did! _You are insane!_ His mother would tell him countless times, _Insane people love to do this stuff! Torturing others makes them feel good. Doesn't it make you feel good?_ Of course he would say yes, though he wasn't sure if he really meant it or not. What did 'good' even feel like?

The twitch of her sliver whiskers brought him back from his trance. His mother's long, midnight-colored tail whipped back and forth rapidly. Her slinky velvet dress draped down to her ankles in a slender motion and her hair (that had obviously been inherited by the boy) fell to her back as she stood up and pointed to the door. Her black-heeled leather boots tapped the floor and she spoke.

"My magic has somehow misfired. I fear someone or something knows of my plan and has interfered. I'm not sure where they are exactly, but I know they are somewhere in the city. I want you to take Clair and find them. When you do, bring them to me. I don't care how, just do." The boy nodded his head and walked out of the room to fetch his inky friend.

A few minutes before that in Ninjago…

"Cole, if you ever cook this again my insides are going to turn inside out!" The fire ninja chocked, trying to make sure his mouth wouldn't get glued shut.

"Give him credit guys! At least this time the food didn't get up and walk away!" Jay spurted out.

"Haha very funny." Cole, along with the others, went back to eating their food as best they could when a fork banged against the table rather roughly. They all looked up to see the space across from Cole containing nothing but air.

"Um, Zane was there a few moments-" He was cut off as he vanished to, well, who-knows-where. (Oh wait, I do!)

"Uh… Zane? Cole?" Kai slowly stuck his finger out to make sure they hadn't simply turned invisible. As his hand reached where his friend's head used to be, he too became thin air.

"Kai!" His sister jumped up and started panicking before vanishing with Jay. Lloyd was gone only a few short moments after lightning-mouth, leaving a very puzzled Sensei Wu to figure out what the heck just happened.

In the realm of awesomeness called Soul Eater…

Cole slowly opened his eyes. Sitting straight up, he examined the scenery. Things looked… different. Of course it wasn't the room they had been eating in, but that wasn't it. He couldn't quite explain it, but it was different. He saw his friends sprawled out before him; Zane, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, the Green Ninja, and Samurai X without her Exosuit. Wait what! His eyes widened.

"G-g-guys!" After a little they too awakened, and when they saw each other they started screaming. Who were the real Lloyd and Nya?

"I-imposters!" Nya stood up and pointed to the Samurai and green-masked child.

"We're not the imposters, you are! Though I'm not sure how I got into this suit…" The seven that were left on the cold ground rose to a bone-chilling laugh. They faced a skinny boy with black tiger claw marks and a girl to the left of him. The girl looked like she was covered in a black, sticky substance so that you couldn't see anything but her eyes and the outline of her hair and smile. Let me tell you something; the boy's smile was a little off, but the girl's was just plain creepy.

"Heeeeellloooo~" She smiled even wider and creepier than before, while the boy not only smiled like he was insane, but he wanted it to end. Apparently she didn't.

"Clair?"

"Oh right, sorry!" She soon turned into a black machete. Everyone gasped in fear and awe at the same time. How is that even possible?

"Mother said some of you should be Weapons while some should be Meisters. Aren't you going to fight back?" Her cheery tone made all of them shiver.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Don't they have them in your dimension?"

"I don't think they do Scott."

"Should we teach them?"

"Of course! It's not any fun unless they fight back~"

"Ok. Well, you should probably explain it Clair. I don't get how to..." She giggled after her Meister said his "famous" quote, then explained the basics. As each person did as instructed (since they didn't exactly have anything else to do at that point) four of the eight fell to the ground. They weren't human anymore, but, indeed, they were weapons.

"Only a Meister that matches wavelengths with the Weapon can use it. Now go on and try to pick up a weapon." All were hesitant. Finally, being brave, Kai picked up his sister (not Samurai X, but his sister) who had turned into a gun similar to one end of Jay's nunchucks. It was gold, and everything past the slide was just a big hole. He aimed it for a street sign and fired. It made a dent in the metal. He picked up Jay, who looked the same as Nya, and repeated. It made another dent. Lloyd (Green Ninja Lloyd, not the one with the black hoodie/cape) walked over to Cole (who was a golden scythe) and tried to pick him up, but struggled. A lot. Within seconds he had somehow shocked Cole, who began to spew blood.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The scythe coughed.

"Sorry, but you're HEAVY!" Zane walked over to give a try, and picked the ninja up with ease.

"What are you talking about? He's the perfect weight; about as heavy as a shuriken I believe."

"No way! I've picked up shurikens before, and they were _not _that heavy."

"You too are so clueless!" The machete laughed, "Obviously the guy in the white matches wavelengths with the scythe, and the guy in the green doesn't."

"Lady," Jay finally said, "You. Are. CRAZY! AND YOU ARE TOO KID! THIS PLACE IS CREEPING THE FLIP OUT OF ME AND IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AND WHY IS THE MOON DROOLING BLOOD AND HOW CAN PEOPLE TURN INTO WEAPONS AND WHERE ARE WE AND WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE THERE TWO LLOYDS AND NYAS AND HOW CAN THE ONE LLOYD SHOCK COLE AND WHAT THE HICCUP ARE WAVELENGTHS AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEAPONS CAN ONLY BE USED BY MEISTERS THAT MATCH THEIR WAVELENGTHS WHAT IS A MEISTER ANYWAY AND DO WE GET ANY COOL POWERS AND HOW CAN WE SHOOT THINGS WITHOUT BULLETS AND HOW COME THE ONE LLOYD THOUGHT COLE WAS HEAVY WHILE ZANE THOUGHT IT WAS AS LIGHT AS A SHURIKEN AND-"

"We get it already! You can shut up now!" Kai screamed at the pistol.

"No no, those are very interesting questions," Scott countered, "I'd be glad to explain as much as I know to you if you come with me. My mom would fill in the rest. I-"

"Guys! Who matches wavelengths with me?" A kusarigama (A.K.A. Samurai X) shouted from the steps that were located behind them.

"Let me try!" The Green Ninja shouted. He easily picked her up and put her into a battle stance.

"As I was saying, we'll explain what happened if you come with us."

"Well guys, what do you think?"

* * *

The girl started to panic. She had been hiding behind a wall that was part of a building atop the steps. Not only had she seen the eight simply appear out of nowhere, but she also saw Scott and Clair.

"I need to tell Maka." Suddenly a black chibi figure with a white X over his face popped out of her back and rested on her head.

"No way! We can totally kick their buts!"

"I'm not so sure about that. Not only have we faced Scott and Clair before and nearly died, but there's a total of ten people down there! How are we supposed to be able to take them all on at once? We'd probably die! I don't know how to handle death…"

"Neither do I, but we need to take care of them now! If Scott was expecting them, then Kat obviously needs them for something! If we kill them then she fails and we save the day. Plus, they're only beginners! They don't even know what a Meister is!"

"No. I'm getting Soul and Maka."

"Fine," Ragnarok huffed, "but don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. Chapter 2

Crona had finally found Maka and Soul, and despite her worries about them thinking she was crazy, she tapped Maka's shoulder anyway.

"M-Maka?"

"Hmm?" Maka turned around, and Crona looked more scared than usual.

"I-I have something t-to t-tell y-you and S-Soul."

"Then tell us already," Soul said.

"I saw these people pop out of nowhere! They were wearing red, blue, white, and black outfits and some of their friends turned into weapons! Also, Clair and Scott were with them! What do we do?!"

"Clair and Scott?" Maka asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah," Crona replied.

"Let's go, Soul."

"Why? Why can't we go later?" Soul whined, his forehead leaning against the lockers.

"BECAUSE I SAID WE'RE GOING NOW!" Maka screeched, waving her arms at Soul. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow Crona.

**~*Ninja Eater*~**

"They were right here," Crona said, pulling Maka's arm to where she last saw Clair and Scott. But they were gone.

"Th-They w-were here…"Crona said, pondering on where they might be.

Soul brushed some of his out of his face. "Maybe we should go try to find them."

"B-But, I-I can't handle th-them hurting me…I c-can't handle p-pain…"

"Oh shut up Crona!" Ragnarok said. "You handle pain all the time! Like this!"

Ragnarok painfully ruffled Crona's hair, causing the pink-haired girl to run in a circle trying to pry his fingers from her hair.

"Let go, Ragnarok!"

Maka sighed and did a Maka Chop on Ragnarok.

"OW! Bitch!" Ragnarok cried.

Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed Soul's hand. "Come on, Soul. We probably should go find them."

"Where do we look, though?"

"Maybe they're underground," Ragnarok said. "Now bend over like a good little girl for Soul!" The black sword laughed and pointed at Maka.

Maka didn't find it very funny.

**~*Ninja Eater*~**

"Ragnarok, maybe you need to stop saying hurtful things," Crona said.

"HURTFUL? SHE HURT ME! SHE'S EVIL!" Ragnarok screamed. "LOOK AT MY FACE!"

Ragnarok's face was black and blue and swollen.

"It's messed up," Soul said.

"I KNOW THAT, MORON!"

Maka had a smile on her face, and continued walking to find whoever Crona was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you enjoy PicassaLovesPokemon's chapter? Yeah, she changed her name. Happens, right? Anyway, I really want to say that I'm sorry for not being on, like, ever. I'M NOT DEAD! I just got a little bored with FanFiction, and I'm _really_ sorry everyone. I won't be updating often (maybe once a month or so?), so enjoy the chaps you get as much as possible! (It's my writing, so it'll be hard, but please bear with me!)

"We're almost there…" Scott muttered. It was barley loud enough for anyone to hear, but most of them did.

Except the two Lloyds.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Green Ninja-Lloyd shouted. Hoodie-Lloyd stared at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Why'd he have to be so loud? The boy would obviously tell him when they were there if he wanted too, so why ask?

"Uh…Yeah…Tell us again ANY OF THIS IS POSSIBLE?!" Jay screamed, pressing himself up against the invisible glass that kept him inside the golden pistol.

Scott flinched at all the screaming and responded, "Well… you see, in this realm… people _can _do that… It's perfectly normal. I don't know about the clones though…"

"I don't think they're clones~ They act too different!~"

"…But then…Oh, never mind…" After living so long with the machete, he learned it's better to just not ask questions.

"NEVER-MINDING!~"

After a few more minutes…

"There… The house is just around that corn-" He was cut off by a barking. As soon as the sight of a large dog came into view, the white-haired lad took off bolting down the street. He wasn't running because it was foaming at the mouth, he was running because there simply was a dog. The others though, **were** running because of the foam. It was a rabid dog! A rabid dog was chasing them! Ack!

And now you think I'm gonna make one of them trip, right?

You were correct.

For some reason, a random rock (that was big enough to _actually _trip someone, not those tiny little pebbles that people are like stepping on and falling on. Seriously!) was lying right in the middle of the sidewalk and Lloyd, being out of breath already, had stumbled on and fallen over.

"HELP!" He shouted, (because he couldn't just get up and start running again, oh no. Too much effort) the dog slowly approaching.

* "HELP!" The blond head shot straight up.

"It came from over that way. Soul, you ready?" She pointed toward the direction of the scream and prepared for her weapon to land in her hands.

"Whenever you are," he replied, transforming just as expected. The two Misters headed toward the noise and saw (to them) random people running from a dog. Then they noticed Scott and Clair.


End file.
